


it's not true, tell me i've been lied to

by paintandcoffee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Return of the King, Unrequited Love, gina in the hospital, i hope someone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintandcoffee/pseuds/paintandcoffee
Summary: gina being stabbed in the back in return of the king only worse





	it's not true, tell me i've been lied to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryoceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryoceans/gifts).



Rosa’s mind was racing. As soon as she got the call from Jake about Gina being in the hospital she had dropped everything to get there as soon as possible. Rosa tried staying calm on the phone, but as soon as Jake hung up she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. The thought of the love of her life having a knife in her back made her physically sick. Tears started pouring down her cheeks around the same time. Rosa was a mess.

In no state to drive her motorcycle, Rosa called a taxi. Thankfully, the driver didn’t question her red, puffy eyes and the fact she was hiccuping in her post-meltdown state. She was wearing one of Gina’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, not even considering getting changed out of her makeshift pyjamas before leaving. Everyone would realise Rosa wore Gina’s clothes when she was alone, but she couldn’t care less. She had wasted so many years worrying about whether people knew she was in love with Gina and she had so many regrets now, not knowing whether Gina would even survive the day. She regrets ever being mad at Gina. 

Jake texted her directions to the waiting room, which Rosa followed. He and Amy were sat there when she arrived and they were talking to her, but all Rosa could see was their lips moving. She couldn’t hear anything other than memories of Gina’s tipsy laugh or bathroom singing sessions and everything was in slow motion. 

It hurt trying not to cry. Like, physically hurt. Rosa strained her eyes making sure she didn’t turn into a sobbing mess in front of her friends and a bunch of random strangers. She couldn’t stop thinking about how this was her fault. Gina hadn’t spoken to her for about a month and Rosa was pissed when she turned up at her apartment only to ask for help. Gina had no reason to be catching up with Rosa every night, and Rosa knew that, but she couldn’t help being pissed. It wasn’t like they were or ever had been in a relationship. They had admitted their feelings for each other on a drunk night out a year earlier, but neither one of them had the guts to bring it up once they were sober. 

The help Gina wanted was police protection. She wasn’t asking for a personal favour, she was asking for something that legally she had been told she needed. She could have asked anyone, and she probably only chose Rosa because her apartment was close, so Rosa said no. She was even more stubborn when she was in a bad mood, which Gina knew, so it didn’t take long for Gina to shrug and leave. 

Rosa couldn’t stop thinking about how could have been the last conversation they ever had. 

Rosa could have protected Gina. She could have taken down anyone with anything remotely knife shaped within a mile radius of her favourite person. Rosa could have flipped the guy onto the floor, which she knew made Gina’s jaw drop and her cheeks blush. She loved knowing she could have that effect on Gina. 

Rosa didn’t realise hours had passed as she’d rocked back and forth slowly in the hard, plastic waiting room chair, staring at the wall. She was staring at the clock on the wall, but her eyes went in and out of focus so often that she hadn’t kept track of the clock’s hands moving. 

Eventually, a doctor came out asking who was there for Gina Linetti. Her mind a mess, Rosa ended up lying and saying she was Gina’s wife. She could have done for sister, or maybe cousin would have worked, but her mind went straight to wife. She wanted to be Gina’s wife. She wanted Gina to know that she never wanted anyone else. 

Rosa wasn’t completely sure what was going on. The doctor’s words melted together and Rosa just nodded until she directed Rosa to Gina’s room. 

The first thing Rosa saw when she walked into the hospital took was Gina lying in bed, lifeless. Only she was alive. Her eyelids were opening and closing at a normal rate, her eyes drowsily looking in different directions, but she looked trapped.

Gina Linetti was paralysed. The beautiful, vibrant woman who was the life of every party had no control over anything and Rosa blamed herself. 

Gina would never dance again. Gina would never hold her daughter’s hand and walk her to class on her first day of school. Gina would never walk over and lean on the side of Rosa’s desk, letting her legs annoyingly kick against Rosa’s chair. Gina would never walk down the aisle with flowers in her hair like she’s described to the squad at Shaw’s one night. Gina’s life as she knew it was over before she had even got what she wanted. Even if she had the guts, she couldn’t even open her mouth to tell Rosa she was in love with her. 

“The knife was forced into the centre of Gina’s back, damaging her spinal cord. She fell as she was attacked, hitting her head, causing some damage and lead to her losing her ability to move the rest of her body. Right now, she’s almost completely paralysed except some areas of her face. She’s hooked onto monitors and she had breathing tubes. Your wife isn’t dying.” the doctor informed Rosa.

Words were starting to make sense. Everything made sense when she was with Gina, but Rosa couldn’t help but think about whether Gina would have rather died. Gina was fiercely independent and that huge part of her was gone now. 

“We think with physiotherapist and rehab she’ll make a partial recovery, gaining the ability of her right arm, neck and head.”

After a little while, the doctor left the two of them alone. Rosa wanted to talk to Gina so badly and she instantly regretted every single time she’s told Gina to shut up while she was trying to work. She was regretting practically every decision she had made in her entire life.

Maybe if Rosa had told Gina she loved her she never would have left the precinct and got to the level of fame where people wanted her dead. Rosa would have given anything to go back six months to where Gina just had twitter wars and did the occasional sponsored ad on her Instagram. 

Rosa realised she was stood still, staring at Gina. It took a while for everything to hit her, and when it did she broke down in uncontrollable sobs. She didn’t want to cry while Gina was stuck like this, but she was physically incapable of stopping. She excused herself from the room for a moment, returning when she could give off the illusion of being calm.

“I’m so, so sorry Gina.” Rosa slowly made her way to the bed, sitting at the side with caution. 

She made eye contact with Gina properly for the first time, giving up on trying to hide her tear filled eyes. Rosa wasn’t sure how present Gina was from all the drugs and tubes she had been exposed to but was amazing how much emotion could be conveyed from just eye contact. Gina and Rosa just got each other.

Rosa knew that if Gina had the ability to move, she would be cupping Rosa’s face with her hands and wiping her eyes gently with her thumbs. 

“I’m so sorry.” Gina repeated, leaning to lightly kiss Gina’s forehead. “I’ll never forgive myself for this and I’m never going to leave you alone again.”

Rosa didn’t know whether Gina would ever speak again, but she knew she wanted to drop everything in her life to be for her and care for her and her daughter however she could.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i'm sorry if this made sense i'm not a doctor and idk if the nhs website helped me much :/
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this heartwarming, cute, happy fanfic 
> 
> let me know what you thought <3


End file.
